nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Grenzwacht - Burgleben
Projekt *'Grenzwacht' Neueste Nachrichten! left|thumb|128px Nachdem einige Tage lang schon das Burgleben auf Hochtouren lief, saßen Schwester Amothana, Courtney und Gondarin zusammen um die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zusammen zu tragen. Während die beiden Frauen nachdachten, brachte der Zwerg kurzerhand die Stichpunkte aufs Papier und heftete sie zu den anderen Zetteln, die seine Küchentür zieren. *Bauarbeiten gehen voran! Ausgaben des Playdwarfs verbreiten sich in der Garnison. Wachen vollzeitabgelenkt. Aufseher Laurin an Beziehung mit Duttträgerin interessiert, Hochzeit mit mächtigem Hammer? Kjeld und Torkel werden wahrscheinlich heiraten! (Torkel ist die Frau), Hämmer gesucht! Kjeld vermisst seine Werkzeuge! Bedeutet das, Torkel hat in dieser Beziehung die Hosen an? *Küche zu gnomischen Nationalgebiet ausgerufen! Küchenjunge Horst krönt Tolp den Stoffbären zum Herrscher und übergibt den heiligen Bierkrug des nie endenden Rausches! Werden Truppen des Herrschers die Garnison bedrohen? Angst um die Honigversorgung droht die Wachen zu ersticken! Bautrupp zu Verhandlungen um den heiligen Bierkrug bereit! *Katzen überschwemmen die Garnison! Ihr Anfüher ist die Wachkatze "Katze" Samtpfote! Gerüchte besagen das Finley Oakenstaff der heimliche Bart hinter Samtpfote ist! Schwester Amothana im Begriff zur Katzentöterin erhoben zu werden! *Hochzeiten nehmen überhand! Cathalan und Samhaoir Lightblade, Courtney Abercrombie sowie Dunrik Irgendwas werden heiraten! Ob alle vier gleichzeitig, einzeln, im Paar oder gleich mit ganz anderen Partnern ist noch nicht erwiesen! Erste Stimmen schreien vom folgenden Schwangerschaftsvirus! Ist eine scharlachrote Kinderkrippe in Aussicht? *Soldatenschreck! Hochinquisitor Robin van Baskerville droht Wachen mit Strafgebeten! Soldaten in ständiger Angst vor spontanen Kniefällen und Lobpreisungen an das heilige Licht! Gedanken über Soldaten-Selbsthilfegruppen werden laut! Verschuldet der Hochinquisitor dadurch unmengen an Summen für kostenloses Gebäck und Getränke? *Angst vor Fallenmagie oder magischen Fallen! Gesicherte Entschärfung magischer Fallen im gesamten Lehen durch hochtrabende Magier beruhigt den Bautrupp nicht! Arbeit unter hohem Protest und ständigem Bierzufluss! Werkzeug bleibt weiterhin verschwunden! *Scharlachrote Schulausbildung? Hinterwäldler wurde Lesen und Schreiben durch geduldige (!) Mitglieder der scharlachroten Faust gelehrt! Ab nun kann er die Gegner zählen, die er ins Jenseits schickt! *Bauern besiedeln Hof der Steinfelds! Schweine nehmen überhand! Dämlicher Bauer übersieht Annäherungsversuche der Oberbäuerin! Eventuelle Blutergüsse und Kartoffeln werden in der Garnison erwartet! *Erste Schwimmversuche eines Hofbewohners enden im Abklatsch eines Montags! Bauer wieder verwirrt, Zwerg umringt von halbnackten Frauen! Ist der Himmel nah? Die Brüder Hammerschmidt 670px Liebes Bautrupptagebuch, wir sind jetzt schon einige Tage hier, wir das sind Vetter Laurin und Bruder Kjeld, oh und natürlich ich! Der Torkel! Es is eigentlich nett hier, der Bauleiter ist natürlich auch ein Zwerch, einer von der Fausthiebsippe, jawohl. Wir kommen ganz gut mit dem Ausbau des Keller voran. Wir haben den Flucht – den GEHEIMEN – Fluchttunnel bereits drei Meter tief in die Erde getrieben. Leider sind wir jetzt auf eine massive Granitlehmschmoddertorfschicht gestoßen die ein Vorankommen fast unmöglich macht. Blöd irgendwie auch, das Kjeld laufend in das Loch fällt. Ich glaube ich leg da mal ein paar Zweige und Blätter drüber. Um die Jungs bei Laune zu halten machen wir jetzt die Verhörstube fertig und bauen die oberen Räumlichkeiten aus. Zum Glück haben wir dank des Zwerchenmeistern genug Bier im Haus, du weißt ja, ich werd blind ohne Bier, aye! Also liebes Bautrupptagebuch ich mach dann mal bubu. Dein Torkel! p.s. Ich soll dich von Miss Playdwarf Juni grüßen. - Küsschen! Amothana stöhnt leise auf Am Morgen... nach einem Ausflug nach Sturmwind zurück stapelt Amothana sorgsam frische Wappenröcke in den Schrank, schon halb vergessen liegt ein Pergament auf einem der Tische aus. Mit einem gestöhnten "Mir tut das Kreuz weh" tappst sie fort. Wichard fragt sich durch ... 670px Warum es ausgerechnet Courtney ereilte, ist ihr bisher verborgen geblieben, aber man kann Wichard auch keine Frage abschlagen. Wichard: Cortnie? Courtney: Ja? Wichard: Wenn ich nachdenk und ich weiss imma noch nicht, kann ich wen fragen? Courtney: Mich könnt ihr immer fragen Wichard: Das is gut, dann mach ichs so Courtney: Die Schwestern Flaviana und Amothana auch. Wichard: ja, ihr immer nett sehr feine nette Dame, die auch nett.. jawoll Courtney: nicht nette Dame, einfach Courtney Wichard: ja, Cortnie is feine nette Dame .. jawoll, darf ich was fragen? Courtney: Ja sicher Wichard: also.. gestern.. da war der feine Herr Zwerg .. der mich kämpfen lern.. Courtney: Gondarin oder.. ah Bruder Finley Wichard: *nickt eifrig* .. ja … der..also der hat was gesagt, … ich soll Weiber gewinnen.. damit die für mich kochen und so Courtney:*schmunzelt* Damit wollte er euch wohl sagen, dass ihr euch ein nettes Mädchen suchen sollt und heiraten. Wichard: …weiß nich, wie ich das machen soll .. und warum..heiraten Courtney: Wenn der Zwerg auch eher meint, heiraten muss man nicht Wichard: …nich heiraten? Courtney: *überlegt* sucht einfach nicht danach, dann kommt sowas von ganz alleine Wichard: hm.. wenn ich sie gefunden habe… was mach ich mit der Frau? Courtney: verschluckt sich böse und fängt an zu husten* Wichard: …is alles gut? … wollt ihr was trinkn? Courtney: *strubbelt sich durchs Haar* geht schon, ihr, äh , na ihr kümmert euch um sie, verdient Gold, damit sie für euch und eure Kinder kochen kann und das Heim sauber halten. Wichard: … ach Zwerg sagt auch, soll weiber aufn Hintern gucken und haun… macht man dis so? und Kinder? .. hab keine Kinder… Courtney: Wichard, ihr dürft auch dem Zwerg nicht alles glauben, glaubt einfach allen Zwergen nicht alles, die sind einfach.. anders Wichard: hmmm… is gut, mach ich.. sag ich ihm…jawoll Courtney: *nickt erleichtert* Wichard: ..was is denn nu mit den Kindern? Courtney: Äh die kommen so nach und nach Wichard: ..und wo krieg ich die? Courtney: Später, äh, also das ist jetzt so Wichard: … später? … wann denn? Courtney: Na wenn ihr eine Frau habt. Wichard: *scheint völlig verwirrt zu sein* …Ach die Frau bringt die Kinder mit? Courtney: äh manchmal ja, aber meist nicht Wichard: *leise* weiß nich ob ich Kinder will… Courtney: JadashatjaauchnochsehrvielZeit *Courtney winkt ab* Wichard: …. Hmmm.. muss ich nich lernen? Courtney: Nää, sowas geht praktisch von alleine, irgendwann Wichard: is gut, lern ich nich Courtney: und schon garnicht von Zwergen, wobei fragen könnt ihr die beiden ja mal .. nur glaubt ihnen dann auch nich alles. *Courtney schmunzelt kurz und sieht erleichtert aus aaaaber* Wichard: … ich glaub ich frag lieber euch… jawoll, mach ich.. euch kann ich glaubn Courtney: *seufzt leise* Wichard irgendwann trefft ihr sicher eine Frau und ihr wisst sofort, das wird die Mutter meiner Kinder. *Courtney ahnt da bereits, dass der Satz falsch war.* Was soll man noch lange erzählen, Courtney versuchte es mit den Tieren, Schweine um genau zu sein, weil Wichard die kannte und auch die kleinen Ferkel dazu, aber auch da kam sie nicht weiter, da Wichard davon überzeugt war, der Händler bringt die Ferkelchen. Kurz bevor Courtney restlos verzweifelt war und nach Worten ringend einen Fluchtweg suchte, sah Wichard sie an. Wichard: …wenn ich was nich sagen kann .. dann zeig ichs.. müsst ihr mir auch zeigen… ja? dann versteht anderer... Courtney muss Wichard so verblüfft angesehen haben, dass er meinte, is nich schlimm er fragt den Lordkommandanten. Völlig entnervt rutschte da Courtney nur noch an einer Wand zusammen und schwor, sich niemals wieder, in pädagogische Fragen der Schwestern Amothana oder Flaviana einzumischen. Torkels Tagebuch Liebes Bautrupptagebuch,right|thumb|200px ich sage dir, da war jetzt die Tage was los, du. Wir wollten da ne Wand verstärken und haben auf eine Karawane aus dem Norden gewartet die uns feinstes, leckeres Granit bringen sollte. Ja, Kustepuchen, dat ging uns verloren, die Spur führte aba ins Sumpfland. Da kann man sich doch an seinen drei Beinen abzählen das dafür die Dunkeleisen verantwortlich waren. Also rückte Meister Gondarin mit seinen Untergebenen ab, um die so ordentlich aufzumischen! Jawohl! Die meisten von ihnen kamen auch arg aufgemischt am Abend wieder. Blaue Flecke, geprellte Rippen, diverse Stichverletzungen und der arme Wichard war fast blind. Ich weiß nich warum, vielleicht habn die Dunkeleisen wieder dieses durchtriebene Obstbier verwendet! Das ist barbarisch, sach ich dir! Davon KANN man nur blind werden. Egal! Jedenfalls haben unsere Helden ordentlich auf die Kauleiste gekriegt gehabt, das Granit aber in einer epischen, phänomenalen, atemberaubenden und legendenfüllenden Schlacht – Barden werden sie sicher bald besingen – dem eisigen Griff der … nein dem eisernen Griff der Dunkeleisenzwerge entrissen! Jawohl! Die haben sich dann bis nach Menethil geschleppt und um die Ladung zu transportieren hat Meister Gondarin da irgendwie nen Schiff geheuert. Außerdem ging es darum Löcher zu stopfen, aber dat hab ich nicht so richtig verstanden. Jetzt bin ich schon ganz gespannt und hibbelig was wir mit dem Granit so tun können, wenn es hier ist. Wir könnten damit unseren GEHEIMEN Fluchttunnel verschönern. Ich denke da an Playdwarf Juni die den Weg weist, Playdwarf Oktober als Sitzbank, Playdwarf Mai als Lampenhalter, Playdwarf …. Oh liebes Bautrupptagebuch, ich muss wohl zwischendurch eingeschlafen sein, tut mir leid. Ich geh jetzt lieber in die Koje. Wir lesen uns später, müde echt…!!! Dein Torkel Gedanken eines Vaters thumb|left|400pxCathalan blickte lächelnd in den Nachthimmel. Er ließ den vergangenen Abend nochmal vor seinem geistigen Auge Revue passieren. Es war der große Abend der jeden Vater mit Stolz erfüllt, die Hochzeit seiner Tochter. Die Eheschließung ist grade mal ein paar Stunden her und dennoch kann er es immer noch nicht glauben. Seine kleine Samhaoir hat den Baron von Eastvale geheiratet. Cathalan und Dunrik waren schon seit langer Zeit gut miteinander befreundet und nun ist er mehr als das, er ist Cathalans Schwiegersohn. Cathalan wusste um das Gemunkel im Volk, dass es eine rein politische Hochzeit war und das es keine glückliche Ehe werden würde, doch er wusste es besser. Die kleine Samhaoir hat sich über beide Ohren in den Baron von Eastvale verliebt und dieses Wissen ist es, was Cathalan noch glücklicher stimmt. Die Feinde des Ordens mögen vielleicht über diese Eheschließung wettern, doch die Liebe von Dunrik und Sam wird jenes überstehen und wären da nicht immernoch die schlagkräftigen Argumente des Brautvaters: Die bewaffnete Macht des Ordens der Scharlachroten Faust, Männer und Frauen schwer gerüstet und bewaffnet, gestützt von Disziplin und Klerikern des Ordens. Niemand wird sich gegen diese Eheschließung erheben. Cathalan beendete seinen Gedankengang mit einem zufriedenen lächeln, er stieß sich vom Mauerwerk ab und machte sich auf den Rückweg in sein Quartier. Die Wacht enthüllt! *Gut sichtbar an die Küchentür gepinnt findet man folgende Liste*thumb|200px Wer trägt was drunter? Allen Rockträgern wurden ganz seriös Fragen über ihre Unterwäsche gestellt! Wer trägt Hosen, wer bloß Unterwäsche und wer garnichts? Die wichtigen Fragen des Lebens... Die Wacht enthüllt! '-------------------Hosen---Unterwäsche---Nichts (!)---Unentschlossen' Cariador----------------------------'X' Cathalan----------'X' Courtney---------------------------'X' Flaviana----------------------------'X' Robin--------------------------------------------------'X' Ioanna------------------------------'X' Norenna------------------------------------------------------------------ X''' Feorar-------------------------------------------------'''X Torkel--------------------------------------------------'X' Ennovy------------------------------------------------'X' Simanthy------------------------------------------------------------------'X' Samhaoir--------------------------'X' Nausicaä--------------------------'X' Wichard----------------------------'X' Wer sich vernachlässigt fühlt, trägt seinen Namen einfach noch drunter mit ein und kreuzt an! Die Wacht enthüllt - Das AUS! *Die Wacht enthüllt wurde durch diesen Zettel ersetzt* "DIE WACHT ENTHÜLLT" wurde aufgrund massiver Beschwerden einhergehend mit Androhung körperlicher Gewalt seitens des Autors entfernt. Es ist wohl diese bestimmte Zeit im Monat... Schlechtes Timing. Etiektte bei Hofe thumb|left|195pxCourtney läuft mit einem Buch auf dem Kopf, das Kinn bildet selbstverständlich eine Parallele zum Boden, zu dem großen Schreibtisch im Kommandoraum. Dort angekommen nimmt sie das Buch „Etikette bei Hofe“ vom Kopf und blättert drin rum. Während sie liest, muss sie unweigerlich lachen, als sie an den gestrigen Abend denkt. Eine Reise zur spirituellen Erbauung würde es werden, meinte Schwester Amothana. Nur sie Beide hieß es. Wenn man den völlig genervt aussehenden Bruder Andrew und den ewig grinsenden Sir Dunrik nicht beachtete, die mit reisten, entsprach das sogar den Tatsachen. Mit für Courtney unbekanntem Ziel machte sich also dieses illustre Völkchen in Begleitung vom Lordkommandanten auf den Weg zum Hafen. Von dort aus reiste man, nunmehr ohne den Lordkommandanten …nach Astranaar zu Sir Arken. Sir Arken und seine Frau begrüßten die Gruppe mehr oder weniger überschwänglich, da man sie bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete. Nein, nicht wirlich, im Gegenteil, man schien vergessen zu haben, dass sie ankommen würden, hieß sie aber trotz allem entsprechend herzlich willkommen. Nach einem kleinen Hin- und Her und einem Tee begann der spirituelle Teil des Tages um es anders zu formulieren, Courtney sollte Unterricht in der Etikette bei Hofe bekommen. Pyrota verdeutlichte Courtney an einem Beispiel wie schnell man bei Hofe in eine missliche Lage kommen kann, als Darrgosch dazu kam, wurde geübt, wie man sich und seine Begleiterin, einer Herzogin gegenüber vorstellt. Schwester Amothana erfüllte die Aufgabe der Herzogin mit übergroßem Eifer, was immer man ihr sonst bescheinigen mag, sie schien mit Freude bei der Sache zu sein. Selbst als Darrgosch an der Reihe war und ihr ein lautes: „Ehrwürdiges Mütterchen, dank dafür, dass Ihr Euer Herdfeuer mit mir teilt…“ entgegenschmetterte und im gleichen Atemzug, Courtney mit „und das ist Sir Courtney“ vorstellte, ließ die Schwester den nötigen Ernst walten und blieb vermutlich als Einzige im Raum ruhigen Geistes. Man weiß ja von Gondarin, was der alles so in seinem Bart bevorratet, aber Darrgosch, der irgendwann, wohl als Entschuldigung einen zerknautschten Strauß Wildblumen hervorzauberte übertraf das noch um Längen.thumb|400px Die Übungen wurden noch einige Zeit fortgesetzt, nicht minder falsch als die vom Zwerg, bis Sir Arken felsenfest überzeugt war, dass seine Frau nun ins Bett wolle und die Gäste sich wieder auf den Heimweg machten. Welcher Teil der Reise jetzt der spirituelle war, entzieht sich noch Courtney’s Kenntnisstand, aber alles in allem diente sie zumindest insofern, dass die für ihren Humor zugänglichen Hirnzellen erheblich Nahrung bekamen. Grenzwacht - es geht weiter *Grenzwacht - Die Anfänge *Grenzwacht - Präsenz in Scharlachrot *Grenzwacht - Die Siedler kommen *Grenzwacht - Tagesberichte Grenzwacht Kategorie:Grenzwacht